


The Power of Brothers

by IzzyMuldoone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where none of the trolls met eachother, Drinking, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMuldoone/pseuds/IzzyMuldoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most Siblings fight, But they know they love Each other. This is a story about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alcohol, Pity and Worry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Fanfiction, And i know it is a little short, but i will keep writing more chapters and hopefully they will get longer and better as it goes on.

 

Your name is **Cronus Ampora** , and you have not seen your **idiot brother** since he left the house last night.

In the early morning you woke up expecting to hear your idiot of a brother crashing around drunk like normal, but, there was not a sound in the house when you awoke. This was more startling than most people would think.

You jump out of bed and rush out of the bedroom into the main room of your hive to see that everything is in its right place and there isn’t a drunk as troll vomiting on nearly every surface, instead of the trash can.

You search the rest of the house for him but finding no trace of the Drunken idiot.

Then, a horrifying thought crosses your mind.  _He must still be out there somewhere_ You mumble to yourself under your breath.

Now you are starting to get worried. You pick up the phone of the cradle and dial 9-1-1 and ask them if they have seen your brother and give them a description of him.

You wait and tap your foot on the ground as you wait for them to look through all the drunks and delinquents from the night before.

A few panic impatient minutes later the man returns to the phone and says they have not seen him but they will keep an eye out for him, You thank them and hang-up the phone. Now you are sweating slightly because he could be anywhere.

A horde of bad thoughts flood your mind and your hand starts to shake slightly as you reach for your leather coat and head out the door to search for your brother.

It is a cold day out, the air feels thick and heavy as you breath it in and walk down the street shouting Eridan’s name out to see if he is anywhere in the area. After Circling the block a few times and seeing no sign of him you start to panic. As the horrid feeling of worry and panic flows over you, you start to force back some tears as you start to leave your neighbourhood and head into the main area of the town.

______________________________________________________________________________

Your name is **Eridan Ampora** , and **where the fuck are you.**

You wake up on the damp ground in a small makeshift hut, the side of your face is down in the mud, you don’t try and move, you just sit there in a daze and make a low groan from the pain in your temples.

You remember very little of the night before, You try to push yourself up into a sitting position but as soon as you do a roaring pain plagues your body that originates from your right wrist and you collapse back to the ground and let out a loud cry of pain.

What the fuck happened last night. You look down to your right wrist and see several deep cuts, your eyes widen as you feel your gut tighten up and the urge to vomit rises massively. You hold down whatever is left in your stomach from last night and rolls onto your back and stare up at the moldy, rotting roof and cringe to yourself and try to remember the night before to no avail.

a sickening smell enters your nostrils that makes you gag, But you move past it and maneuver your body so you are leaning against the wall of this shack, if you can call it that and you look at your bloody wrist again as tears well up in your eyes.

“Fuck… Fuck Fuck Fuck…” You keep repeating the word to yourself as you stare at your wrist that is covered in violet blood and fail to hold back your stomach contents and vomit onto the ground next to you.

God that smell. That god awful smell brings back bad memories of drunken nights.

You stay there leaning against the wall crying to yourself and think to yourself  _What the fuck is wrong with me._ You cry to yourself for so long and drown in self-pity until you pass out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Knife Runs Deep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling love is one of the most important bonds. Those bonds can be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally i got around and made the second chapter to this fanfiction and hopefully i can keep adding more and more. 
> 
> Leave comments if you want too ^_^

 

Your name is **Cronus Ampora** , and you can’t find your brother **Anywhere**.

 After what must have been 3 hours of searching you are tired and weak from the running and the yelling. Your hands are shaking violently in panic as you dart around corners of the city and down the alleys with the horrifying image of his dead body slumped against a brick wall.

 Just the thought of it makes you want to cry harder than ever. The thoughts wont go away. You fall to your knees. Your head pounds from crying as You walk out the city in defeat and out to a dirt road, kicking up the dirt as you walk down the road.

 The tears roll down your cheeks as you walk down the road. You wipe the sweat from your forehead as you near a small wooden shack. It couldn’t hurt to look you think to yourself. You poke your head into the shack and see him. Your brother slumped on the floor. His wrists have several cuts on them and are covered with blood. You freeze for a beat before you whip out your phone and call 9-1-1 again.

 A few minutes pass before the Sirens of the ambulance can be heard screeching down the road towards you as you hold your unconscious brother in your arms. The EMT's walk in and ask you to step aside. You do as they say. They carry him out on a stretcher and you climb in the back with him. They Drive to the hospital.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Your name is **Eridan Ampora** and you wake up in a **Hospital bed**

 Your eyes flutter open and you see you are in a room you do not recognize. It quickly dawns on you that this room is in a hospital. White walls. Tv in the corner with a cage around it. informational posters about different diseases. Those special hospital beds. A small couch in front of the bed for guests. And the IV in your arm.  You lift up your arm so rub your eyes and as you do you see the cuts along your wrists. At least they are clean now. You stare at the now dark purple cuts.

 You sigh and look around the room. Is that. No. No. No.

 You now see your brother curled up in blankets way too small for him on the couch. Oh god. He’s the one who found me. you cover up your face as tears flow to your eyes and quickly roll down your cheeks.

 You try and stay quiet as you weep so you don’t wake him up. You need to get out of here. You slowly slip out of the bed and fall right onto your face making a loud thump, The IV needle being yanked out of your arm. You yell out in pain, making your Brother shoot straight up off the couch and rush over to help you up as he calls for nurses.

 Blood pumping out of the puncture from the IV in time with your heartbeat, Seeing this makes you start to freak out, making your heart beat quicker, which in turn makes the blood pump out of your arm faster. You start to feel dizzy. Your peripheral vision starts to get cloudy. The grey thickness around the edge of your vision starts to engulf  the rest of your vision. You passout. And you don’t wake for a while.


End file.
